The Opal's protector
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Rudiger has been with Varian through everything, as the fight for the Opal rages on. It takes a Racoon an some bravery from a young man who just wants to make things right. To save the day, and when Varian is given a tough choice to make. He follows his heart, choosing his own path.


**silentwriter28**

The battle had been fierce swords clashing Rapunzel had even learned a few moves from Adria on their journey,. And no matter how many times they would bring down the guards, it seemed like they kept coming. bad guys were falling but yet it seemed like they kept getting no closer to their target.

The opal, which stood on a ledge way above them, encased in a stone like item.

" Get them you fools!". Detimus roared. "Stop them!.

Varian struggled with his staff fighting off a few bad guys. Throwing a few vials at some of them. He swallowed thickly backing up, almost tripping over his jacket as the creature man neared him.

"You!". Detimus stalked towards him. "C'mere boy". The Teenager let out a yelp as he was grabbed roughly, struggling to break free from the hold but found himself unable to.

Quirin jerked his head at the sound fight off one of the guards. Fear clenching the Knights heart as he was in the clutches of that…monster, Guards kept piling up making it impossible to reach his son.

"Varian!".

"You think you're so great boy! That you can defeat me. Detimus! The most powerful Villain of all time!".

"Get away from him!". Rapunzel snapped. Her hair whipping out grabbing Varian pulling him to safety, the teenager took a moment to get his balance, eyes wide as Detimus let out a roar. He could see a small raccoon had bit his backside, holding onto dear life.

"Rudgier!". Varian cried, making the rest pause. Watching the scene that played out in front of them. Varian ran towards the two dodging just in time as the creature made movements trying to get Rudiger off of him.

"Wrenched creature!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!".

Varian raced at Detimus in such fury. Features twisted up in anger. Slamming into him full force. Rudgier flew out of Detimus hands its body hitting the ground as it tumbled over the cliff. Varian's eye's widened as his beloved pet went out of sight plummeting towards the ground below.

"RUDIGER!".

Without a second thought not even the screams from his friends and father. He ran at full speed jumping over the side. Body pointed down as he struggled to catch up to his beloved pet. He clenched his teeth feeling the rushing air around him, feeling his stomach drop in his throat .But that's not what mattered, all that mattered was getting to Rudiger. The lil raccoon who had been the only one he could count on when he was in his darkened state. The raccoon who stayed with him while he was in jail, stayed with him even tho he forced Rudiger to take a potion to make him wild. Rudiger had been a tunnel of light which led Varian out of the darkness he had been in months ago.

AND HE WOULD NOT LET HIM DOWN.

Getting close Varian flipped forward catching Rudiger in his arms, tugging the terrified creature close to his chest, he buried his face into his pet's fur. Tears streaming down his face.

"Rudiger". Varian sobbed as he fell. "I'm sorry for everything. You stuck by me through it all. Even when i lost myself. I love you so much. I'm sorry I failed you. You are my best friend.

Rudiger just put its paws on his face eyes determined and within seconds Varian gasped eyes wide. The raccoon who was nuzzled in his arms started growing, and all Varian could do is cling onto Rudiger's fur as he turned into the exact same creature he had been forced to turn into only months ago. The one that had provided a distraction as he stole the Queen.

Guilt pledged Varian's heart at the sight of what he had created, how dark of a path did he go on. To turn his best friend into this…thing. Varian knew Rudiger didn't always recognize him when he switched to this form. Which made Varian nervous, as he was still falling and he could see the ground getting closer.

Roaring Rudiger dug his claws into the side of the wall, its nails making marks as it gripped the wall. both of them jerking to a stop. Varian clinging onto his fur. His gaze going nervously down at the ground.

"Rudiger how..". Varian swallowed. He didn't give him any more pills so how was he in this fourm. When looking at Rudigers eye's he was shocked to see the same eye's as when he was normal. Tho the raccoon looked angry. It wasn't directed at him. 

Rudiger recognized him!

Rudiger recognized him!

The mutated Raccoon grunted gesturing its head upwards which Varian followed his gaze. Way at the top. Above them all. Above all of the people fighting. Was a ledge.

The Opal.

Varian swallowed thickly his gaze turning at Rudiger whose eyes were set in steel determination. Everything, everything Varian had done, every mistake he made. The choices which hurt people. It was down to this, he had caused so many problems for everything. Hurting the queen turning his back to Rapunzel despite him knowing all along his father's encasement was due to his inability to let things go.

Varian's eyes set in determination just like his pet, it was now or never. After everything he did, he had to give everything he could to make things right. His father, friends, he had let everyone down. Turned into something that he wasn't. He made mistakes countless ones. And he wouldn't let them down!.

He had to fix this.

They had to fix this.

Together.

Hoisting himself on top of the animals neck Varian clutched the fur. His gaze never wavered from his destination, if they didn't get the Opal it was over. Game over, failure was not an option. Taking a deep breathing closing his eyes for a minute, they opened a burning fire in his eyes.

"LETS DO THIS". He He yelled over Rudigers roar.. Voice deep.

Clutching onto Rudiger's fur Varian moved with his pet almost as if they were one, leaving Rudiger able to move even faster, his eye's never wavered his destination. Even as he raced past his father, Rapunzel the rest of the group. His features more serious then it ever had been.

"GO BUDDY, GO GO GO!" Varian shouted which prompted Rudiger to pick up speed anger in both pet and owners eye's.

"Stop them you fools their going for the Opal!".

"Where almost there Rudiger! You got this!". Varian yelled body moving with his pet so they moved closer. " OK NOW!".

Rudiger leapt into the air pushing Varian with its snout up the rest of the way who clung onto the stone floor floating in the air.

"Good job boy now stay there". Hearing a roar Varain tried to ignore how high up he was as he made his way over to the shield which protected the object that caused so many problems. Swallowing thickly Varain noticed the floor slightly crumbling but he set his eyes approaching the opal.

Varian reached inside pulling thr object out he could feel the energy around it. He clutched onto the shield dome as he now realized how high up he was.

"Not good not good at all". He muttered breaking into a sweat but took a slow breath before walking to the edge.

Quirin knew they were in a dangerous situation here, his eye's never taking off his son who looked about to faint.

"He's deathly afraid of heights". Quirin told Adria. "I couldn't even get him to help me on the roof a few weeks ago".

Shaking his head Varian stumbled back leaning against the stone item which had moments ago held the opal, he could feel himself at the beginning of a panic attack. He hated heights and he couldn't really get any higher.

"Hang on Varian". Rapunzel yelled. "Where going to get you down!".

"Yes hang on indeed". Detimus sneered. "I have you right where I want you". He floated in Varians eye sight, Varian's shaking hands holding onto the stone,. "Now be a good boy and hand me the Opal".

"Over my dead body!". Varian snapped but he didn't look to sure of himself.

"That can be arranged".

"Get away from my son Detimus!". A voice filled with rage rang through the air, "or so help me".

Varian tuned out the rest of the world just trying to steady his rapid heartbeat, through his pounding ears he heard Rudiger roar, he could see the Raccoon looking up at him with a knowing look. His eyes steel eye's looking into his. Rudiger turned his snout in front of him and back to Varian.

Rudiger wanted him to jump, a leap of faith. He could see the edge on the other side of the room, rocks in the air leading to that ledge. They would be able to get the Opal to where it needed to be.

But.

Varian felt bile in his throat he was scared, oh boy was he scared. He HATED heights. He didn't know if he could do it, suddenly the image of his father pushing him out of the way flashed into his mind. His father had scarified himself for him. He had shown bravery.

For others not himself.

Surly Varian could do the same, swallowing thickly he glanced at the Opal in his hand that shined. If Detimus got ahold of this. They'd all be doomed, taking a deep breath he breathed a couple times before they flashed open fire in his eyes. Forcing himself up on unsteady legs which got steadier as the seconds went by. He glanced at Rudiger who met his eyes.

"Let's do it buddy!".

Rudiger let out a roar the building shaking the creature took a few steps back as did Varian taking a breath both charged forward, ignoring the shouts of what they were doing his father yelling his name. Varian met Rudiger's eyes out of corner of his eye's as he ran. A leap of faith, between two friends that had been through everything together.

Jumping over the edge it was in a blink of an eye Rudiger's large fury body was under him, the Teenager's gripping the fur. Rudiger let out a roar Varian hoisting himself around the raccoon's neck. Eye's looking forward fire in his eyes.

"GO GO GO!".

"WHAT!" The monster roared. "Get him you fools!".

Rudiger jumped from rock to rock with accurate speed his legs never stopping Varian never letting go his body going with his friends, they dodged the guards Varian smirking as each one missed their target.

"UP AND OVER BUDDY!'.

Rudiger leaped into the air grabbing onto the wall his legs moving like they would on the ground pulling himself up over the cliff, they kept down the path speeding past his father and Adria.

"Come on". Adria took out her sword able to snap out of the shock that she had felt. "Quirin!". She snapped noticing Quirin in just as much shock as she was. "Your son needs you".

That snapped Quirin out of it his eyes steel pulling out his own sword, the Knights both moved following close behind Varian.

"Come on guy's lets help!". Rapunzel yelled her hair whipping out everyone stunned about what had just taken place, but it was like chain reaction. Everyone jumped into the fray. "You got this Varian". Rapunzel's eyes determined taking out one of the guards.

Rudiger dodged each guard that tried to attack them, both fueled by there anger and needing to stop this, seeing a bunch of guards running towards them Varian pulled out a yellow vial throwing it in the middle of the group a huge explosion sending all the guards flying.

Clinging onto Rudiger who sped up the creature skitted to a stop as Detimus stood in their path.

"That's as far as you get boy". The creature sneered.

Varian clenched his teeth in furry Rudiger backing up a bit there was no way to go around, not with Rudiger anyway. Varian's eyes widened as his father ran at the monster with a battled cry, accompanied by Adria.

"Go son!". Quirin yelled deflecting his sword with Detimus's.

Varian swallowed shaking his head from the emotions there would be time for that later.

"Come on buddy lets finish this!". Rudiger roared taking off around the fray between Detimus and the Knights, they were nearing their destination when Varian blood ran cold at the voice.

"Guess your going to lose daddy again".

Rudiger skitted to a stop both turning around Varian's heart just about dropped out of his chest, Detimus had his father by waist, holding him over the edge of the cliff.

"Dad!". Varian screamed. "Let him go Detimus!".

"Give me the Opal boy and your Daddy will be spared". He squeezed Quirin very gently making the man wince. "Or you will find yourself a orphan once again".

"Varian…don't do it". Quirin winced. "You have to finish this". Tears came to the man's eyes. "I am so proud of you son, so proud".

Varian felt his anger rise, his hand shaking as they bailed into a fist, seeing his father trapped again. Because of him. Suddenly something in the young man snapped. Everyone watched on in shock as Varian let out a scream his hair flaring blue.

Jumping off Rudiger Varian stood in a fighting position, eye's flashing with hate.

"Let MY FATHER GO!". When he opened his eye's to everyone's shock they were glowing blue as was his hair, Quirin watched on eye's widened despite the situation. As a sword appeared in his son's hand.

Varian suddenly looked dangerous and with another yell he charged at the monster who was able to defect Varian just in time. The contact made Detimus drop Quirin who stood protectively in front of his father.

"You made a grave mistake when trying to hurt my father Detimus". Varian's voice was low, dripping with fury.

"The opal it lives in you but how". Detimus's features shocked.

"That is something you will NEVER FIND OUT". Varian hit Detimus with skill his speed exceeding a human's fuled by the need to protect Quirin, and make things right. It didn't take him long to disarm Detimus who fell to his knees.

"HOW how did you disarm me how are you so powerful". Detimus growled.

"Something youll never understand Detimus". Rapunzel came to Varian's side. "Love Varian loves his father so much he'd do anything to protect him". She wrapped her hair around him tying him up.

Varian rushed to his father's side sword disappearing who was checked over by Adria.

"You have quite a son here Quirin". Adria ruffled Varian's hair making the man grin slightly.

Quirin's gaze never left his son. Both son and father's eyes gazed at each other. Tears coming to his eye's Quirin grabbed his son's neck tugging him against his chest. Varian's arms wrapping around his father's frame. The two sat there for a few moments, before Quirin pulled back resting his head against his son's.

"I am so so proud of you son. I…". Quirin stopped emotions all over the place.

"I love you dad". Varian eyes were bright a smile on the man's face, prompting Quirin to chuckle.

"Love you to son. You don't know how much".

The Opal shined in Varian's pocket prompting the Teenager to pull it out of his pocket, it rose into the air turning into an older man.

"I thank you for keeping me safe". Alf chuckled noticing the shocked look on everyone's face.

"Are we going to have surprises all day?" Eugene asked a hand to his forehead. This day had been too much.

"Now is the matter of what this young man is going to choose to do". Alf smiled down at Varian before floating in front of Varian who, blinked up at Alf. "He of course is the next Prince of this Kingdom".

Varian swallowed thickly he had almost forgotten about that. Remembering his Dad's letter, he gazed at his father who rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"This has to be your choice Varian".

Varian stood up moving closer to Alf, he felt Rudiger jump onto his shoulder who had turned back to his old self. Closing his eye's for a moment, all the memories of today's events and his life flashed before his eyes.

Eye's opening he made his choice.

"Thank you for this amazing opportunity Alf. To be a King of a Kingdom such as this. Would be quite a honor". Varian closed his eyes "but I think I'm going to have to pass".

Varian could tell his friends and Dad were surprised by his choice, he met Alf's eyes who neared Varian.

"I have still so much I want to do, I tried so hard to grow up. I forgot what its like to be a kid. Sides my dad would be lost without me". Varian petted Rudiger. "When I become an alchemist for real". Varian's eyes opened with determination. "I want to do my own way".

Alf reached out touching Varian's shoulder, a warm smile on the older man's face.

"I couldn't expect anything less than that young man. The loyalty to your father and friends knows no bounds. You've already proven this today. To be honest I already knew your choice before you even picked it. You're an amazing young man. You do great things one day".

Alf turned to Quirin who was looking at his son once again, unable to process just how he was so lucky to have a son like him.

"You have quite the son there son. Though I couldn't expect anything less for my grandson".

Qurin swallowed thickly not able to use his voice, to emotional. He stood up prompting Varian to turn to his father. He wrapped his arms around his son, who greatly accepted the hug. The two pulled back slightly arm still around each other.

"So what are you going to do now?". Varian asked meeting Alf's.

"I find myself growing tired. Actually I should be thanking you young man". Alf's eye's twinkled. "I wanted to go into retirement and now I can. There's another family who has heir that is fully capable in running this Kingdom. Who has a Opal of their own. A good friend of mine".

Alf floated down for a moment.

"Never stop being you Varian, your amazing as you are. Never forget that, and never lose sight of who you are".

Varian grinned nodding exchanging looks with Rudiger who let out a shrill. Making everyone laugh.

"Quirin". Alf's eye's softened. "Try not to be so serious all the time, have fun with your son". Alf ruffled the Teenager's hair. "He's quite the kid".

"Yes he is". Quirin squeezed his son's shoulder, eye's gazing down at Varian. "I am lucky to have him, I wish I would've seen just how special he was way before this".

"Well better late than never". Alf turned to the rest of the ground. "It was an honor to meet the Princess of Corona". 

"The pleasure's all mine". Rapunzel smiled up the sprit. "I hope you find the rest you're searching for. Thank you for sending the black rocks to me. And letting me help, this has been an amazing adventure". She felt Eugene come to her side his hand in hers.

Adria stepped up a smile on her face.

"Ah Adria". Alf's eye's twinkled. "I assume you'll be going on next adventure soon?" .

"You know me all too well". Adria chuckled. "Though this one I can certainly say has been a new one on me".

"Well I best be on my way". Detimus floated in the air next to him, locked up in an invisible cage. "Have to take care of this lil situation". Alf chuckled as the creature grumbled under his breath about a stupid kid. "Take care of that son of yours Quirin".

"I will dad. And thanks for the help". Love shown in Quirin's eyes tugging Varian closer.

"OH before I go". Alf tapped Varian on the nose prompting the Teenager to blink before he noticed a metal had materialized around his neck. "That's to show just what you did for my Kingdom. You did it a good deed today. And I want everyone to know it".

"Do you think the rest could get..".

"Way ahead of you". Alf chuckled as metals appeared around the rest of the groups necks. The spirit chuckling as Eugene and Lance gushed on how cool theirs looked. "Be well young one". And in a burst of purple dust which flew through the air, Varian felt it rush around him before flying into the air.

"I will always be with you". The echo drifted in Varian's ears making him smile.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently, gazing up at his father whose eye's shown with love and pride, emotions he was never able to show before. Pressing his forehead against his son's head. Eye's never leaving Varian's.

He smiled.

"Let's go home".


End file.
